Witches and Goblins
by dianty
Summary: Dean and Sam investigates a suspected suicide in Iowa around Halloween. This occurs before Dean is sentenced to Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: One Step Closer

"One step closer….One step closer….And I swear I will stab you!" Her blonde hair blowing straight backwards, the young woman's hand holding the butcher knife shook. Her gazed fixed on the ruggedly handsome Trent.

"Calm down," His hands in front of him motioning her to relax. _What's going on with her? _

"Stay back!" Voice trembling she took several steps back until the small of her back rested against the bridge railing. "I don't know what you are, but you better stay back!" A large wind from the North stirred up leaves. Being encircled by the red, orange, and gold blur, Stacie panicked and swung wildly with the knife. She leaned back avoiding an unseen assailant, falling backwards over the railing into the chilly river.

"Nooo!" Trent ran to where Stacie once stood. As he leaned over the railing, he searched for what he hoped he wouldn't find. It took several minutes for him to visualize the lifeless body floating in the moonlight.

------------

The impala pulled up to an old wooden bridge outside of Panora, Iowa. In order to reach the secluded bridge, the brothers drove down a winding country road. Large multi-colored oak trees lined the 4 mile dead-end road. An old farmhouse is the only building located on this road and is located ¼ of a mile south of the bridge.

The brothers slowly approached the wooden bridge. The scene would be country picture-perfect except the obvious disarray. Unconnected crime scene tape hung off the East railing and flapped in the wind. Multi-colored leaves scattered the bridge. Assorted deserted beer bottles and cans littered the sides of the river bank. Stray evidence of teenage follies was left carelessly in the soft grass along the riverbed.

"Looks like the local teenage romance hotspot" Dean grinned as he pointed to the beer bottles and along side a used condom. "If only we had somewhere this pretty where we grew up…" He looked longingly at the fall landscape.

"Where did we grow up? On the road, Dean. And this is a little disgusting" Sam exaggerantly picked-up his foot to step over the discarded beer bottles. "I would think someone would want to clean-up this mess."

"Yeah, but teenagers can't be that picky. Raging hormones and no where to go..." He was interrupted by the sound of an approaching car. The brothers hiked up the hill to the road; arriving just in time to see the red Yaris suddenly stop, spraying the impala with gravel. Dean swore under his breath.

A young man wearing loose fit, faded jeans with a vintage t-shirt over a red long-sleeved shirt stumbled from the car. Swaying as he stood, he leaned heavily on the Yaris's door.

"Dude, he just sprayed my car" Dean confronted the man.

"Hmm?" Gaining his balance, "Oh is that yours?" Each word running into the next, "Sorry about that. I don't think I hurt it." He ran his hand through the brown spiky hair, and cocked his head examining the side of the impala.

Dean made his way over to the car and squatted next to it. He ran his hand over the side of the car, looking for any dents or divots in the paint. "You're lucky I can't find any problems with this prestige paint job".

"Yeah, whatever." While the Dean was examining the car, Trent stumbled his way onto the bridge and leaned against the railing folding his arms. He started humming a off-tuned version of Amazing Grace.

Sam, worried about Trent's balance, stood next to him with one arm resting on his shoulder. "You ok? I think maybe you should come over and sit down. Maybe sober up a bit?"

"Nah. I wanna stay here" He turned around to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. "I have a few more to drink yet. I bought a couple of cases. Only made it through one. I should finish 'em. Yeah that sounds good. A beer, you want one?" He turned back around and unsteadily starting walking back toward the cars. After three steps, he stopped and slumped forward. Sam barely caught him before he passed out.

Dean and Sam struggled to put the young man into his car. His tall body was slumped over the steering wheel with his legs crammed into the leg space. "Should we leave him here?" Sam felt bad for him, the young man didn't look comfortable.

"I don't know what else we can do for him. We don't know where he lives. Plus we're watching the bridge all night anyways. Can't imagine anything will happen to him."

The two settled in for a long uneventful night.

---------

The next morning the Sam and Dean checked into a hotel. They were exhausted and had nothing to go on. Dean brought the supplies in while Sam talked with the clerk in hopes of getting a lead. The clerk's daughter knew the girl from high school but hadn't kept in touch since graduating and going to college. Jessica had gone to a State University and met Trent at the college. Trent and Jessica had come back to visit for the weekend. Jessica's best friend in town was a girl named Rebecca. After returning to the room, Sam filled Dean in on the details.

Sam and Dean rang the at Rebecca's parents house, a boy of fifteen answered the door. He was quickly followed by a slightly older girl. "Are you Rebecca?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" her eye brows narrowed with suspension over her hazel eyes, "If you're another reporter, I swear I'll throw you off this porch myself!"

"Well, you're a feisty one," Dean was amused. Rebecca grabbed the two by their shirt collars and began pulling them toward the stairs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" Dean struggled to pull his arm loose, "Stronger then you look!"

"We're friends of Jessica's. We thought we could ask a couple of questions." Sam quickly interrupted his brother.

Rebecca loosened her grip enough for the brothers to work out of her grip. "How did you know Stacie? Tell me quick or you're done." She turned to walk back into the house.

"We met at college…well, I was in college. This is my brother. He came up to visit a lot," Sam shrugged toward his brother. "He's not swiftest, couldn't get into college."

Dean shot Sam a look that convinced Rebecca the two were telling the truth. "Move out the way Ronnie," She motioned for the younger boy to let the two in. He reluctantly moved just enough for them to slide in sideways.

The three sat in the living room sipping on Diet Coke. Dean would have taken anything else to drink, but it was all she had. And Sam had made it quite clear that Dean would take the drinks and be polite. Rebecca didn't trust them yet, but she couldn't figure out why. She wanted to talk with them and then get them going as soon as possible.

"I was so shocked when it happened. We went to high school together." Her upper lip trembled, but she didn't shed a tear.

"You guys were together the night of the accident?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We went to Frankie's for a Halloween party. It's a little early, I know. But it was the only time all of us could get together. It was a really great party. Frankie really went all out this year for the decorations. Halloween was always our favorite time of year. It was defiantly Frankies."

"What do you mean he went all out? Frankie gives good parties?"

"Yeah" She wiped a non-existent tear from her eye, "She bought all these supplies off an internet site. It claimed to real stuff you know. It was so bogus, I told Frankie that. But the stuff looked great." She shrugged and continued, "Who wouldn't want a real cauldron or broom. It was great for stories. We made up some great Halloween story about the stuff."

"Thanks for talking with us. Do you think we meet Frankie? Jessica told us so much about everyone, we feel like we know them. It would help with closure." Sam gave her his best smile.

"Yeah, closure," Dean added.

"Sure. She works tonight. So you can't talk to her until tomorrow morning." Rebecca wrote down Frankie's phone number on a post-it note and gave it to Sam. After the two left, she picked up the phone and called Frankie.

-----------

Meanwhile, on the bridge, a young brunette stood holding a butcher knife screaming at an unseen follower. She waved the knife wildly and fell off the bridge. Her body was found the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Witches and Goblins: Chapter 2

The Party

Frankie was ready for them when they arrived. She'd stopped on her way home from work and purchased a couple of doughnuts. They were sitting on the table and a pot of coffee was brewing. Her four year-old son was at her mom's so he would be out of her way. This had been arranged prior to her friend's call the day before, but it was very convenient for her. Frankie had planned on sleeping and then cleaning the house before her son's soccer game. It was the last one of the season and the team was coming over afterward for a supper.

She watched the two walk up to the door. _Right on time._ She met them at the door, "Sam and Dean, I presume?" The two were obviously puzzled. "It's a small town. Not much goes on without everyone knowing about it. Come on in. I must insist we keep it short though. I've got a lot to do today and I've been up all night." She led them down a hallway filled with pictures of her and her son and into the kitchen. "I hope coffee is ok. I've got creamer and sugar. And of course, help yourself to the doughnuts" She nodded toward the table. "Well, have a seat".

Kitchen was a standard kitchen. It had black appliances with white tile backsplash. The tile on the floor was ash gray. The kitchen table was a plain wooden table with four wooden chairs. Sitting on the table was three orange and white plates. One with the doughnuts and the other two were empty and sitting in front of two chairs.

The boys followed her directions. Dean grabbed a doughnut and took a big bite. Sam stared at him and mouthed unbelievable. Dean grinned. Frankie's back was toward them getting the coffee cups and did not see the interaction. "Well, how do you like your coffee?" she turned around to see Dean eating the doughnut. "Good, I'm glad you're eating. I don't need those left in the house."

Frankie had poured everyone coffee and was settled in at the head of the table. One brother on each side. Dean sipped the coffee, "Now this is good! The best coffee I've had."

"Thanks. I get them shipped her directly from Columbia. My family owns a coffee farm there." The two brothers looked at each other over coffee cups. "I'm kidding. What can I do for you" She took a drink of her own coffee.

"We are friends of Jessica from college and are trying to understand what happened. We hoped to find out what she did the night of her death," Dean took another sip of his coffee.

"Well, it was our annual Halloween party. I think Rebecca told you that. We're a tight-knit group of friends. We stayed real close even though some left for college. The Halloween party was one of the few times we all got together. We had it at the old Brown's farm, the one on the other side of the bridge. It's the only house out there, so it was the perfect setting. It was freezing that night, but the fire, drinks, and people kept us warm."

"The old house on the road, the one that looked like it was falling down?" Sam hoped this may be the lead they were looking for.

"Yeah, that's the one. It wasn't trespassing because it's Jay's family. We just used it for the night. He said it was ok. Rebecca, Jessica, and I went out there earlier to get it set-up. I got a bunch of stuff for decorations off the internet this year. Our theme was witches and goblins. So, everything matched. It looked great! We had a few drinks, said a few incantations. After one, she insisted on leaving, Trent followed her. I guess, she just freaked out. That's all I know."

"Incantations? What kind of incantations?" Sam asked.

"Just the ones that came with the pot. They were just silly things to make it seem more real. We were just messing around. I left the instructions and stuff at the farm. I haven't had the time to go pick it up." The phone rang and Frankie left the room to answer it.

"We should check-out the house and the stuff she purchased. Maybe we're looking at a ghost." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Or a witch."

Frankie came back in the room. "Hey, I gotta go." She was obviously shaken.

"What wrong?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"My friend Jane just died. Suicide. I gotta go," Frankie picked up her purse from the kitchen counter and led the boys out of the house. She got in her mini-van and headed to the edge of town and the bridge.

----

The brothers pulled up to the old farm house. The house's white and black pain was chipping. The porch leaned to the right. It stood against the gusts of wind by sure will. There was an old metal arch with an uneven side walk leading up to the leaning porch. Most of the windows were boarded.

"Great place for a Halloween party," Dean smirked taking in the house.

"Yeah, couldn't get much creepier," Sam loaded two shotguns with salt rounds. He handed Dean one, "Well, let's go." The two brothers headed up the sidewalk to the creaky porch.

"Should we knock?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam's question, "Who do you think will answer?"

"Good point."

Dean pushed the door open and the two walked with their guns at the ready and began to sweep the room. The front door opened to a large living room. The room was decorated with streamers and had crates and folding chairs set-up around the room creating a sitting area. Burnt black and orange candles were spread out through out the living room. The two made their way to the kitchen. It had a barely working faucet and coolers where the fridge should have been. Dean popped one of the coolers open. Beer remained sitting in water. Otherwise nothing was out of place.

The two turned down the hallway and entered what would have been a bedroom. The doorway had glass beads that jingled as Dean entered. This room unlike the others only had black candles and the walls were not splattered with streamers or cheesy Halloween decorations. This room had only three black candles positioned around a black cauldron. The cauldron was filled with a dark liquid. Dean went to stick his finger in the liquid, but Sam grabbed his hand and pulled it back, "Dude, you're gonna stick your hand in liquid that we don't know what it is."

"Good point," he wiped his hand on his jeans and scrunched up his face.

"It's probably just water, but let's just make sure." Sam went back to the kitchen and opened the cabinets until he found a glass jar. Sam slowly and carefully removed a small amount of liquid. "Yeah, its water. But still don't stick your finger in it."

"What do you think of all this stuff? You know the witchy stuff, is it real?"

"Not sure. But there's nothing here suggesting otherwise. The thing is a witch is needed to make anything worth while, right? No sulfur or evidence of ghosts." Sam stuck his hands in his pockets. "I guess we've got some research to do. I'll check this stuff out online and you can go around and ask some more questions." Sam tucked the written incantations into his pocket.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam and Dean left the house and headed to town to start their work.

Sam settled onto the hotel couch and placed his laptop on the table in front of him. The hotel wasn't bad for $200 a week. They'd stayed at worse, much worse. The room was one large room with two beds and a mirror/dresser combo. The bathroom was on the opposite end as the door. A small hallway, large enough for one man, connected the bathroom to the rest of the room. On each side of the hallway, there was a cubby hole closet with a couple of wire hangers. The red shag carpet and wallpaper dated it. The couch sat adjacent to the bathroom room and the TV was on the wall across from the couch. There was no other furniture in the room, no table or extra chairs. The furniture filled the room and there wasn't much extra floor space. _Its gonna be a long afternoon. _Sam turned on the television for some background noise.

Dean pulled up to the square. It was one of those, small town squares where stores and shops circumferences an old gymnasiums and community center. The gym lawn was professionally landscaped. In fact, an old man was tending to the sculpted bushes. Dean approached him.

"Hey there," Dean gave the man a friendly half-smile.

"What you want?" Came the gruff reply. The man didn't stop his working or look at Dean for that matter. It was obvious his work was more important then what Dean wanted.

"Ughh…" Dean's hands were in his pocket, "Just wondering where a good place would be to meet some young people in town."

"Do I look like someone who knows where young people hang-out?" Sarcasm oozed off the man's tongue like honey from a spoon.

"Well, sure. You probably watch all the young gals walking by…," Dean replied as two very attractive ladies swayed by. The brunette looked over the top of her glasses at Dean. "Maybe I'll just follow her…" Dean murmured.

"Hey grandpa!" The same brunette waved at the old man. Dean blushed.

"You mean my grand daughter?" The old man stopped working and scowled at Dean. "Now I don't think you should be anywhere near her. I've got a lot to get done and I can see you don't plan on leaving until I tell you where to go. So, go over there to Ducktails. Anyone you'll want to meet will be in there." He turned abruptly and went back to work.

Not wishing to continue a conversation with the grumpy man, Dean headed to the bar. After all, a beer is always good at 1:00 in the afternoon. Ducktail's was an interesting bar. The sign had Ducktail written in golden letters next to an outline of a duck. Inside it was a small bar with pictures of every species of duck on the wall, including the rubber kind. At first glance you'd think you were in a duck hall of fame or museum.

Dean walked over and sat down on a bar stool next to two gentlemen talking about a recent suicide. Dean ordered a beer and snaked his way into their conversation.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. If you have the time, please share your thought and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Witches and Goblins

Chapter 3: My Stuff

Dean pulled into the hotel around five o'clock. He was tired, hungry, and a little drunk. His investigation had been successful on several levels. He'd gotten the cute, blonde bartenders phone number. They had a date on Thursday night; the job was going to be over by then. Dean was certain. He'd also gotten a couple of leads on the job. He couldn't wait to grab a bite to eat and see what Sam had found.

Sam barely looked up from the television when Dean walked in. He was watching a news story on the abnormally large number of recent suicides. Dean interrupted him, "Hey, I'm starving, lets get a bite to eat."

"Did you find out anything while you were in town?" His eyes focused on the television as a distraught Trent was being interviewed…. "She was looking at me, but she wasn't (sniff). She kept repeating, stay away… (Sniff)…and she was flinging her arms about… (Sniff) wildly."

The television droned on in the background as Dean filled Sam in on his findings. Since that little party there had been three deaths. All were females and all had attended the party. According to the men at the bar, the cops had no leads and seemed stumped. Everyone in town believed they were suicides. "Oh, and there was suggestion that it was mass suicides, you know like in Waco…only separate. I didn't get that part." Dean shrugged, "these small-town folk are strange. I mean, how can the claim it's a cult mass-killing when everyone is dying separate."

Sam chuckled. "Well, there is something going on here. The incantations are bogus. At least these are." Sam showed Dean the sheet of paper from Witch's Wear. "It appears this is where she ordered most of the items. The website claims to sell authentic items and apparel."

He flipped the laptop around and Dean chuckled, "I may want to order something for Halloween. It could be fun" Dean raised his eyebrows and it was obvious the tricks and treats he was hoping to receive as he flipped to the Sexy Witch items on the website.

"Dean! Come on! Where would you have it shipped? Stay focused." Sam slammed the laptop shut. Sam explained the rest of his findings. He had called Bobbie and told him about the case. "From the sounds of it, Bobbie thinks we're dealing with a Goblin. He, we, think this website is stealing items and selling them to make a profit."

"A goblin?" Dean was skeptical. "Do those exist outside of Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, they're real. Due to their appearance they stay pretty secluded. Live in forest areas. There's very little mention to them in recent times. It's suggested they became like recluses in the 1900's as they were hunted and killed at of fear."

Dean, still a little confused and hungry, "What do goblins want with pots and stuff?"

Sam sighed, "This is where it gets a little vague. Goblins have their own type of magic or spellcasting abilities. Unlike witches they don't need a demon for their power. But, they do use cauldrons and such."

"If its evil and doing the killing. Let's kill it." Dean's eyebrows furrowed, "How do we kill it?"

"We may not need to kill it. Like humans, goblin's temperaments are all a little different. Mostly they are mischievous and play pranks. A few are more devious. Those present themselves as poltergeists and such. The evidence in this case suggests, that all he wants is his stuff back."

"And if not?"

"Its mortal, we should be able to shoot it."

"Alright, let's get some food and then deal with the goblin!" Dean rubbed his hands together.

----

The impala pulled up to the crooked house, parked, and turned off the lights. Sam got out and opened the trunk. Dean peered over Sam's shoulder. Sam pulled out an array of sweet treats and began opening up the individually wrapped candies. He handed Dean an assorted bag of Halloween suckers. Dean opened the bag and stuck a sucker in his mouth.

"That is for the goblin. Hurry-up and open the rest."

"The goblin likes sweets? You've got to be kidding me". Dean rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

After opening up 12 bags of candy and spreading the opened pieces around the yard. The two sat in the car and waited to see movement. After an hour of sitting, Dean became restless. "I can't stand this sitting and waiting on that thing to show up. Maybe the candy doesn't work."

"It works. We just have to wait." Sam had spent most of his time texting and checking his phone.

"Maybe this goblin craves Snickers instead of suckers." Just then a slight movement caught the brother's eyes. Just right of the car and barely in the shadows, one of the pieces of candy disappeared.

"Or maybe, he likes suckers. Ok now be very quiet. The creature will probably be invisible. That's what this is for." Sam pulled out to gallon size Ziploc baggies filled with flour. "When it gets close we need to dump the flour on him and then throw this over him." Sam held up a burlap potato bag.

"You're kidding right? You want me to dump a bag of flour on a fairy tail creature and then put it in the bag."

Unfortunately for Dean, Sam was serious. "Which do you prefer?"

Scowling; Dean grabbed the bag. "He better not bite!" He hissed at his brother.

The candies closer to the car began to levitate off the ground and then disappear. The two brothers squatted beside the car waiting until the candies a couple feet away were levitating and disappearing. Then, the two charged in the direction of a levitating candy. Sam wildly dumped the flour as Dean held out the bag. After several attempts of running in circles Dean enclosed the bag around a flour shadow. Dean's hand was bleeding slightly where the creature had attached itself.

They had caught their first goblin. Now the question was, were they going to have to kill it or would it leave peacefully.

---

The bag squirmed and squealed as Dean unrelentlessly held it. "Stop moving already!"

"Let me out, let me out let me out!" A high-pitched voice came from inside the bag.

"Hey, stop!" Dean shook the bag. This disoriented the creature and it stopped moving.

"We'll give you more candy and let you out, if you'll answer a couple of questions." Sam attempted to cut a deal with the goblin.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" The squealing voice responded.

"Its not, I swear. Hear I'll prove it." Sam picked up a chocolate tootsie sucker and stuck it into the bag. The goblin greedily grabbed it. Dean and Sam heard slurping from the bag and they looked at each other.

"Ok, give me more! Give me more!" The bag shook violently.

"Let him out." Sam instructed and Dean opened the bag.

"Are you sure?" Dean was skeptical. After all, this thing wasn't easy to catch. He didn't feel like chasing it around the yard again.

"Yes, yes! Let me out and give me food!"

The bag let a head slide out, then shoulders, then two hands reaching and flailing in search of candy. Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. He handed the goblin a box of Nerds. "Go at it." The goblin was grey/green and was a thick-skinned creature. It stood about 2 feet tall and was completely hairless. It appeared asexual. The small beady, jet black eyes searched for more food. By fair the most prominent feature was its large, pointed ears. The only clothing it was wearing was a dirty loin cloth.

After eating several pieces of candy, Sam refused to give him anymore until it provided the brothers with information. The goblin stated it was here to obtain its possessions. He was in search of his cauldron, broom, and assorted glass bottles. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone; he just needed to find out where the items were. The girls fell off the bridge on their own accord. He was quiet angry they fell off the bridge since he would then have to wait under the bridge for hours until another person crossed it. After all, the road was a dead end.

"We know where your missing items are." Sam informed the goblin.

"You do?!" He jumped up and down excitedly. "Tell me, tell me!"

Dean pointed to the house. "In there you say? Why, it's been her all along," the goblin scurried up to the house. He was too short to open the door and to short to peer into the window. So, he jumped up and down to reach the door handle until Sam opened it for him. The goblin ran into the house and began collecting his items. "This is very good! Very good in deed."

After all the items were collected, the goblin said goodbye. Sam and Dean felt sorry for the creature and gave him the remaining 5 lbs of candy. The brothers returned to the hotel believing the hunt was over.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. I'm planning on two more chapters. **** If you feel like reviewing, please do. I appreciate the feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

Witches and Goblins

Chapter 4: She's a Witch

The brothers woke-up to Dean's cell-phone ringing. Dean checked the clock; it was 11:00 in the morning. He stretched across the bed to the bedside table and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey there sexy," Came the seductive answer. "Did you miss me?"

"Hey beautiful. You know I did." Dean smiled. "You couldn't wait until tomorrow night. You just had to talk to me now."

Sam moaned and rolled back over. It was too early in the day to listen to Dean flirt with some girl.

"Well, you know. A girl can get lonely." There was a pause and then she said, "Can we see each other today instead?"

"I finished-up the case early, so I'm free. How's lunch?"

"Great! Meet me at The Café in an hour. We can get a bite and then maybe stop by my house for some afternoon delight."

Dean grinned. This was the kind-of girl he liked: straight forward and not a lot of fore-play. "I'm there, ready to go." He hung-up the phone and he jumped in the shower.

On his way out, Dean threw a pillow on Sam, "I'm going out to lunch won't be back, well, hopefully won't be back till tomorrow morning." He grins, "So, you're on your own." He turned and walked out the door. It was 11:50. Dean didn't want to be late.

--------

Sam was sitting on the couch watching daytime television when his phone rang. It was Bobby checking in on the case. Sam filled him in on the night before. "We're going to head out of town tomorrow. Dean's on a vacation. And you know what I mean by vacation."

Sam wasn't expecting Bobby to tell him the job was probably not done. Bobby asked Sam about the items the goblin was collecting. He wanted to know what the goblin had said and how the goblin acted. Bobby had done some further research and discovered information pertinent to goblins. Goblins have strong connections to their belongings. If someone takes an item the goblin is compelled to retrieve the item. They will do anything necessary retrieve. This trait makes the goblin easily manipulated. Bobby said, "This isn't over."

"What do you mean? It's not over? The goblin got his stuff back."

"I did some more research. I went to the main store where all that stuff came from. None of the stuff you described came from the store. The person stealing the goblin's stuff wasn't from the store but from the town. You see goblins and witches have a love/hate relationship." Bobby went on to explain goblin history.

"I gotta find Dean. He's in more trouble then he knows." Sam hung-up the phone and left the hotel room within minutes.

-----

Dean had enjoyed his PDA filled lunch with Chrissie. After the lunch, the two drove directly to her apartment on the south side of town. It was a new complex with five spacious apartments per building. Her apartment was on ground level. It was sparsely decorating and she still had boxes on the floor of the living room and bedroom. In fact, the two nearly tripped over one of the boxes as they kissed their way to the sofa. She roughly pushed him down onto it.

"Hey, easy now tiger," Dean grinned as he landed on the modern, metal framed couch.

"Easy now. I thought you liked it rough." She grinned evilly, reaching behind him. She swiftly and expertly, handcuffed him to the metal frame.

"What the Hell? You're supposed to ask before you handcuff someone." Dean pulled at his securely attached arm.

She stood over him, her mood changing drastically. "And you're suppose to ask before you release servants from their masters. But you Winchester's don't care much about being polite. You come in guns a blazing and ask questions later." She sat down across from him on a black chair and folded her arms.

"The goblin?" Dean was confused.

"Yes, the goblin." She was annoyed. "He was my servant and you released him when you returned his items. It was my hold over him. Finding someone willing to do your bidding is hard these days. Getting a goblin to do as I wanted kept me off the hunter's radar." Her face was contorted with anger

"No hex bags needed." Dean was starting to understand.

"Why the girls? I don't understand. Were they witches too?" Dean was trying to stall to give him time.

Chrissie cackled, "Those girls? You want to know why?" The question was very amusing to her. "Those girls tortured me in high school. They thought they were so cool walking around as if they owned the place. I hated, hate, them. Then, in college, a man came to me and told me revenge was possible. He helped me see how powerful I could be." She paused. "And now look at me. I have you trembling for your life and I've gotten my revenge." A smile curled on her lips, 'I have a new face. People think this one is pretty. Men like you think, I'm pretty."

---------

Sam began his search for Dean at the pub. He asked around and no one remember seeing him. He then checked the restaurant and The Diner. He found a waitress who recognized Dean. She wasn't certain who he was with; the girl was new in town. But she was able to describe her and tell Sam her name was either Chrissie or Carrie. She wasn't sure which. He hit the streets and started asking people passing by if they knew the girl.

----------

Dean had been working the handcuff with his free hand with little luck. "I wouldn't bother with that anymore. You won't be able to undue it and you'll be dead shortly," Chrissie got up and walked to a black cabinet. She removed a velvet cloth with candles and little figurines. She laid out the velvet cloth and placed the candles in a circle. As she placed the figurines into the circle, Dean could tell they were people. Not just people, but one was him and one was Sam. They were surprisingly accurate.

As she sat in front of cloth, she began to chant. Dean worked vigorously on the handcuff. "Damn-it Sammy!" Dean swore under his breath.

As she chanted, Chrissie started rubbing her nose as if she had an itch. When the itch started, she was still able to continue chanting. As the itching became more intense, her chanting was interrupted. Blood appeared as she pulled her hand away from her nose. She panicked and looked at Dean; blood poured from her nose and seeped from her eyes.

"Dean! Are you here?" Sam was trying to open the locked door.

"Get in here Sammy!" Dean frantically tried to undue the handcuffs. "Hurry-up!"

Sam ran around the side of the building and appeared at the sliding glass window just in time to see Chrissie fall forward and started to twitch. Blood pooled around her. Sam broke the sliding glass door and let himself into the apartment. Eyeing the body and blood on the floor Sam asked, "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me! Get the key. If what ever did that decides to attack us, I want to be free from these cuffs."

Sam started looking for the keys. "Please tell me she doesn't have the keys on her." He did not want to search the bloody body. Luck for him, Sam spotted the handcuff keys on the kitchen counter. He made a quick, wide circle around the body and grabbed the keys. When he turned around, Dean was free and rubbing his wrist. His wrist was red from struggling against the cuff.

Sam was puzzled, "How'd you get free?"

Dean nodded to behind Sam. Sam turned around and found the goblin standing and looking at the dead body. "Oh, shit!" He reached for the pistol he had tucked in his jeans.

"I mean you no harm. She was going to kill you." The goblin stared at his victim with his head cocked to the side. "She stole my stuff and made me hurt people. She was going to kill the only people who were nice to me." His shrill voice filled the room. "I won't hurt you. I promise." The little creature bowed in thanks to Sam and Dean and disappeared.

"This has been the strangest hunt ever," Sam sighed and the two brothers left the apartment after calling 911 from her phone to report a death.

**Author's Note: The stories almost done! One more chapter left. What are your thoughts? Cheesy? Good? Bad? If you feel the urge, review. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Witches and Goblins

Chapter 5: A New Apprentice

"You ready to go?" Dean was impatient to hit the road. He wanted to get as far away from the town as possible. _No more lizard creatures for me._

"Yeah, give me a sec. I need to finish packing."

"Dude, hurry-up." Dean was walking out the door with his bag.

Sam finished throwing his clothes in his bag, grabbed his laptop and put it into his backpack. He looked around and didn't see anything he missed, turned and walked out. The door locked automatically behind him.

------

The clerk's daughter stood in the window and watched Dean pack the car. He was obviously in a hurry to get out of there. She had found out about Chrissie on the previous night's late night news. She didn't get any sleep last night. Her only friend had died. The cops had no leads, but she suspected the two men she was watching. Chrissie had a date with shorter of the two. She knew Chrissie had been dabbling in the black magic but still couldn't believe how the cops said they found her.

------

Dean had the impala running and was ready to go. Sam's phone rang as he climbed into the car. "Hey Bobby." There was a pause. "Yeah we're ok. You were right, it was a witch. This was one of the strangest hunts we've been on." There was a long pause. "Yeah, well, you know Dean." Dean pulled the impala out of the hotel's parking lot and headed out of town, towards the interstate. Sam and Bobbie talked for about 15 minutes. Bobby did most of the talking with Sam asking a few questions.

Sam said good-bye to Bobbie and pulled a map out of the glove compartment. They were getting close to the interstate and he wanted to see how long it was going to take to get to Oklahoma.

"He has a job for us?" Dean glanced at his brother.

"Yeah in Oklahoma City. Apparently there's a Venus Fly Trap with an appetite for children. I told him we'd check it out."

"Alright then, lets go" Dean sped-up as he entered the interstate. Sam turned on his I-pod and put in his ear buds to drown out Metallica.

-------

As the brothers pulled out of the hotel, a tall man with a crooked nose, wearing a trench coat walked into the hotel lobby. The clerk's daughter didn't hear him come in. He nodded toward the young girl staring out the window. "You ok?" His gruff voice startled her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped a tear from her eye and walked over to the counter. "What size room would you like?" She faked a smile.

The man smiled, "I don't really want a room." He leaned down, resting his elbows on the counter. "I wanted to talk to you about your friend. The one who died last night."

This surprised the girl, "How did you know I and Chrissie were friends?" She was skeptical about the man.

"Yeah, Rachel and I were good friends. You knew her by Rachel, didn't you?" He smiled knowingly at her.

"She hasn't gone by Rachel for a long time. She made me promise not to tell anyone." There was a brief pause and she asked, "Who are you?" Her hand hovered under the counter over the police alarm button.

Sensing her nervousness, the man turned-up the charm. "No need to push the button. I just wanted to let you know, you have a friend. And if you ever want to get revenge on the Winchesters, all you have to do is ask." The spread out his arms with his hands up, as if to say he had nothing to hide. "I can make your dreams come true." He then turned to leave.

"You're the one who taught Chrissie all that stuff she claimed to know?"

Over his shoulder the man answered, "Yeah" and he left the hotel.

The End.

**Author's Note: Ok, there it is. What do think? Any feedback? Please share if you feel the urge. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, any interest in that or should I let the story end? Thanks again for reading, I appreciate those who keep coming back for more!**


End file.
